Ichixruki, entre otros
by gabriela-loquilla
Summary: Coleccion de one-shot de humor y mucho romance. Si quieren hechenle un vistazo y comenten XD


_hOLaP , antes de que lean, quiero dejar claro que este es mi primer fic de bleach (ichixruki) y que por favor no sean duros (Solo soy una pobre chica con un excesivo amor a bleach ) disfruten! n.n_

_Notita: Si les gusto pueden sugerir parejas, después de todo, estoy mas abierta que el buzón de correo y que una no els gusto, les entiendo perfectamente u.u_

_Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, y si fuera así no estaría escribiendo si no dibujando muertes y batallas muy muy muy muy muy muy muy… sangrientas! n.n._

_**Un sinfín de risas**_

Jajajajajajajaja- Reía la morena echada en la cama del peli naranja- Como puedes ser tan tonto? Jajajajajjaaja… Y-y para colmo tú…-Las frases de Rukia eran cortadas por sus propias carcajadas, Ichigo trataba de ignorarla lo más que podía sin embargo lo que había pasado no era motivo de burla (al menos para él).

-Ya basta, no fue para tanto.

-Eso dices tú.-Dijo Rukia aún riendo.

-Puedes dejar de recordármelo?

-Lo siento-Rukia se limpió las lagrimillas que de tanto reírse se le escaparon.-Seguro que lo disfrutaste mucho-Dicho esto volvió a echarse a reír hasta terminar rosadita de la risa.

-Cállate!

_Últimamente Rukia no reía tan seguido (al menos como la GENTE NORMAL) ante una situación extremadamente cómica y en respuesta sonreía levemente o reía en voz baja lo que era algo muy propio de ella, por otro lado Ichigo no tenia idea de porque nunca había visto a Rukia reír a carcajadas, y curiosidad no le faltaba. Otra cosa era que Ichigo y Rukia salian en secreto, y por supuesto que nadie se daba cuenta pues ambos eran muy buenos actuando._

_La razón por la que Rukia reía descontroladamente no era por cualquier tontería que Ichigo haya hecho, y no era algo que comúnmente sucede… Hace un tiempo, Inohue organizo un picnic y cada uno aporto su granito de arena. Por coincidencia del destino se encontraron con Renji, claro que este se encontraba en una de sus andanzas…._

-Oye Ichigo, sabes que es esto?-Preguntó Renji mostrándole un platillo volador.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Es que en el camino esta cosa me golpeó en la cabeza así que por curiosidad quería saber que era-Al decir esto se rascó la cabeza como si realmente estuviera confundido- En fin, que es?

-Es un platillo volador, es algo que se lanza y se atrapa ¿entiendes?

-Supongo.

_Todo iba excelente, todos comían, charlaban y disfrutaban del buen tiempo que hacia recordando las viejas anécdotas, las batallas y los momentos más cómicos que habían vivido juntos… como un equipo._

Un poco más tarde, comenzaron a jugar con el platillo volador que golpeó a Renji (XD), el juego estaba comenzando ponerse interesante aunque Rukia lanzaba el platillo muy alto, Chad lanzaba muy fuerte, Ishida era demasiado preciso, Ichigo iba bien, Inohue pues también lanzaba bien y por último Renji quien era algo impreciso atrapándolo.

Rukia lanzó el platillo muy alto e Ichigo comenzó a correr casi despaldas para poder alcanzar el platillo, Renji estaba muy cerca de por ahí pasando por inadvertido chocó de frente con Ichigo… provocando un repulsivo, perturbador y desagradable beso entre ambos (guacala XP).

Todos miraban perturbados la desagradable imagen que se les presentaba. Inohue, quien se había detenido a beber algo miraba con sorpresa lo que había pasado dejando caer la botella de agua sabo risada que estaba sosteniendo hace un minuto, los demás estaban mas que sorprendidos pues cada uno parecía tener evidente una viñeta de pensamiento sobre sus cabezas.

Ichigo, (de exagerado) comenzó a lamer el césped con el fin de quitarse el "sabor a Renji" de su cara mientras que Renji vomitaba atrás de un arbusto como si no hubiese mañana.

A partir de entoces Rukia reía sin cesar, y sus tremendas carcajadas la hacían llorar con solo recordar aquella anécdota o con solo ver las fotografías, y aunque de una u otra manera era fastidioso para él, se sentía bien al ver una sonrisa dibujada en su pequeño rostro y al verla reír libremente.

Rukia paró de reir y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a él aún sonriendo por el mismo motivo.

-Anda, no te sientas mal- la morena engancho sus brazos el cuello del peli naranja- tu mismo lo has dicho, "no es para tanto"-Y concluyó la frase con un dulce beso haciendo que Ichigo le dedicara una gran sonrisa y le respondiera con otro beso mas largo que el anterior.

_Definitivamente, verla reír a carcajadas aunque fuese a costa suya era lo mejor que que habían pasado juntos, como amigos, amantes, y mucho más que eso…_

**To be continued…**


End file.
